WWE Style: The Strangers
by scdiarcwhbiw
Summary: Some friends go to Jeff and Matt's parent's summer house, and then meet 3 creepy strangers! Based on the horror movie: The Strangers
1. Chapter 1: Trailer

**WWE Style: The Strangers**

**Starring:**

Maryse

John Morrison

Michelle McCool

Dolph Ziggler

The Miz

Randy Orton

Beth Phoenix

Cody Rhodes

Ted DiBiase

Layla

Maria

Matt Hardy

Jeff Hardy

Drew Mcintyre

Kelly Kelly and...

CM Punk

What happens when they are at a stranded summer house and 3 strangers arrive? They all get put into a life or death situation.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at the Summer House

They are all driving.

To Matt's pick-up truck, but Layla, Michelle McCool, and Dolph Ziggler hopped into the back.

Dolph exclaims "This ride is it!"

Layla says happily "Yeah! It's awesome!"

Michelle says "I guess!"

In the car behind them, Randy's driving, Ted in the passenger seat, and Cody and Beth in the back seat of Randy's cadillac with hydrolics.

Randy waves to Dolph, Michelle, and Layla.

Cody complains "Randy! Stop the car! I need to take a whiz!"

Randy keeps driving, ignoring Cody.

Cody compains "Come on!"

Randy finally answers Cody's question "Piss out the window!"

Cody answers "Fine!" Cody pees out the window, while the car started bouncing, due to the hydrolics.

Cody complains "Stop!" He's then finally done.

Randy says "It wasnt' that bad!"

Cody answers "Yes it was!"

Randy replies "At least I can afford hydrolics!"

In the car behind them, CM Punk is driving, Miz in front, John Morrison and Maryse in the back seats of CM Punk's Jaguar.

Jhon asks "Maryse will you," Miz then blasts the radio. John complains "Turn it down!"

Miz asks "Why?"

John replies "I was gonna ask Maryse out!"

Maryse buts into the conversation, "Really?" she asks. "I'd love too!"

John then says "Nevermind Miz!"

To Jeff's car, he is driving, Drew is in the front, Maria and Kelly in the back.

Drew complains "Come on Jeff!"

Jeff says "I know where it is! It'S my parent's summer house!" Maria and Kelly complain as the boys holler back and forth.

All of the cars arrive, Randy's car bounces up and down, as Cody's trying to get out, he then falls.

Ted explains "What a wimp! Haha!"

They stroll into the creepy, stranded summer house, in the middle of nowhere. They blast the music, dancing.

The people that just started dating are Beth & Cody, Miz & Layla, Maria & Matt, Michelle & Dolph, & Kelly & Punk.

Miz exclaims "Layla, you're such a good dancer!"

Layla replies, dancing, "I know!"

Matt asks "Aren't you hungry?"

Maria replies "No Matt, we had pizza earlier!"

Matt answers "Ok!"

Kelly sings "I like to move it move it!" She was drunk, and that song wasn't even playing.

CM Punk exclaims "Back it up! Back it up!" Clearly, he was drunk, because Kelly can't dance. Everyone is now drunk!

Beth says "Cody, I love you!"

Cody replies "I know! It's hard not to!" He then sings "Let's dance! We'll be ok!"

Dolph asks "Michelle, do I have a big butt?"

Michelle replies "Yeah, sure, whatever!" The drunken Michelle stumbles over to grab another wine cooler out of the fridge. The Shaman of Sexy then grabs The Sexiest of Sexy's hand, and leads her to the farthest bedroom, down the miniature hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Are You sure?

Maryse's clothes drop to the floor. He rubbed all over her smooth body, and licked every inch of it. He licked up and down her body, and enjoyed it. He then slathered whip cream all over her, then squeezing strawberries on her, then he licked it off. Randy then struts into the room with a coors lite in his hand, not knowing what was going on. The A-Lister shouted "What the fuck Randy!" and slithers off Maryse, only covering her with the silk quilt.

Randy responds "Sorry, I'm just gonna..." he then trips and beer then flies all over John. Randy then runs out stumbling.

The Hancho of Hottness then tells Maryse "I'm gonna go clean up."

Maryse suggests "Why don't I... just lick it off!"

Meanwhile, Matt emptied his pink, flowerly book bag, putting the food in the purly white fridge and freezer.

Maria commands "Make this Matt!"

Matt replies "What? The pizza rolls?"

Maria replies "Duh!" She then walks over and starts dancing with Jeff, it was clear that her and Matt's relationship was over. She was now dating Jeff.

Maryse and John walk out of the bedroom. Maryse stumbles over to Randy, chugging his coors lite.

Randy commands "Go get me another one!"

Maryse answers "Ask your girlfriend!"

Randy responds "I don't have one!"

Maryse says "Oh well then!"

Randy gets another one as Matt pulls out the pizza rolls. Maria runs over, tossing one in her mouth, then spitting it out because it was hot. Beth runs over, beer flying out of her cup, snatches a pizza roll, throws it at Cody's face.

Drew suggest "I have a great CD!" he puts it in the radio, blasting 'Material Girl.' The Million Dollar Son asks "What's this?"

Drew replies "Material Girl!" They then all hear a devastating knock at the door, Drew pauses the music, as Kelly shoves her boyfriend, CM Punk, to look out the eyepeaker. He does, only to see a blonde woman. The Straight-Edge Superstar opens the door and asks "Why are you here?" The blonde stranger stands there and stares. CM Punk then slams the door on her face.

10 minutes later, the same knock. Drew then pauses 'Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun.' CM Punk looks out the eyepeaker and doesn't open the door, but he says "You already cam hear."

The blonde stranger Questions "Are you sure?"


	4. Chapter 4: Death Time

They all wondered what was happening. The Miz suggests "Lets go into groups, with who we dove with." They all agreed. They were ready to search, about who the strangers were. Miz, John, CM, and Maryse were searching in one side of the , Beth, Ted, and Cody were searching the other side of the woods. Michelle, Dolph, Layla, and Matt were searching the creepy barn behind the summer house. Drew, Jeff. Kelly, and Maria were searching inside the summer house.

With Jeff's crew, Jeff went with Drew, as he told the two frightened ladies to go alone. Drew commanded "Jeff, go look in the bath room!"

Jeff replied "Fine!" He walked off slowly, afraid of what could be in there. He entered the door and turned on the light. It flickered, and went out. He felt a sharp, long knife enter his back as he sent out soft, low cries. He was thrown into a bathtub, which was then filled with some water and the hillbilly's blood.

Drew went to find Jeff a couple minutes after his death, and sees a bathtub filled with Jeff, and his blood.

Drew yelled for help, as the two appealing ladies entered, and screamed. They saw the dead, bloody body of the Extreme Enigma.

With Dolph's crew, Dolph said shocked, "I just got a text... from Maria..... Je-Je-Jeff's dead." Matt's big eyes widened with fear. Dolph looked around, noticing that Layla roamed off. They heard screaming.

They immediately ran up the ragged steps, that lead to the upper section of the barn. They saw the dead body of Layla, with a shovel in her stomach. Matt vomited.

With Randy's crew, him and Ted were together. Beth and Cody strolled away, and

Randy didn't want to know what they were were all in the woods, stranded.

They heard screams in the woods. They ran towards the voices, and only saw Beth and cody hoovering over CM Punk's head.

With Miz's group, Miz was alone. Maryse dragged John somewhere. He went. And CM only left himself to die. Miz was all alone now. Alone.

He wondered around, after hearing so many screams. He was scared and shivering. Scared to death. He tripped.... over.... a stick, whick lead him to see feet. Beth's feet, standing. Tears dancing down her cheeks, as Cody, Randy, and Ted were staring at Punk. He walked up in confusion, still scared.

He glared at Randy, then Ted. He saw that the Legend Killer had watery eyes. Miz aw fear in his eyes. Yes, the Legend Killer was scared.

Cody looked fine. Not scared. But everyone knew he was just acting tough for Beth. Beth even knew he was.

With Drew's possee, well the girls. Kelly was shivering, holding on to Maria's hand. She has never been this scared. Never.

Maria didn't care who died, as long as her and Kelly lived. Kelly was the only one who knew her secret.

Drew was probably moer scared than the girls. He was convulsing. He was also hungry. He left the girls in the bedroom. He went to the fridge.

Maryse and John were in the woods kissing. Nothing more, but then John slid in his tongue, as their tongues collided. Maryse liked it. Actually, she was always in love with John. Always.

Beth and Cody started to search again. It was like they were looking for prey. Someone was lurking in the dark, watching them.

Dolph was standing in the middle of Matt and Michelle. He looked like a scaredy-cat in front of his girlfriend. Michelle still had tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. The tears turned black, from her eyeliner. And Matt still had sick tastes in his mouth. It came up, and went out.

Randy was still with Ted, because Miz left acting "too cool". Ted glared at Randy and said "Randy, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm scared."

Randy admitted "Me too."

Miz was alone still. He twirled, because he thought he heard a noise. He saw a spiral light. A bright light. He blacked-out. Fainted.


	5. Chapter 5: So Many Deaths!

The Strangers

Chapter 4: So Many Deaths!

Miz started getting up. He saw a shadow. _One of the killers_ he thought. He stood straight up. He then saw one of the killers holding a knife up to Randy's throat. Miz did a dropkick to the killer's ankles, he fell forward, which made him slit Randy's throat. Miz ran. Ran for his life. He ran into drew. He glimpsed the other way. The killer was gone. The only thing left was Randy's body.

Drew left Maria and Kelly alone. They were holding each other, walking as slow as a tortoise on three legs. They saw blood drops, scattered. They walked slow, Kelly with a I'm-so-fucking-scared expression on her face. Maria showed a I'm-better-than-you expression, although she was terrified. They followed the dark, red, bloody path, which led Maria to scream. Miz ran up, and saw Drew. Knife through his stomach. Miz explains "I had to take a piss."

Kelly cut him off, "H-How? How could you leave him?"

Miz continued "I offered him to come... He-he wouldn't and i went to the house to go, instead of a bush."

Maria happily exclaimed "Wow...What a gentlemen!" Maria and Kelly knew Maria liked Miz and Kelly liked Drew. Miz and Maria were talking.

Maria says "Yup Miz, you're not bad yourself!"

Kelly says painfully "Uhhhhhhh..." and falls down. They all heard the noise. Gunshot. Kelly was shot in her back. Maria cried like a baby when it needs to be changed or when it wants a bottle. Miz grabbed her by the back of her head, and put her close to him.

Beth screamed. Cody laughed. He scared her. He hoisted her up, and kissed her. He put her on the dirt, when her feet hit the ground. Beth admitted "I thought about it, and i never even wanted to come here. It's like, 1:30am."

Cody answered "It's ok. We'll, well at least you will, survive." They were still being watched.

Matt was peeing in a bush. He was very cautious about his wrapped around his throat. He tried to yell for help, but the grip was too tight. Only he heard his whines. It was like a drone. The knife went in his mouth. He was dead.

Dolph was with Michelle. Still in that creepy barn. Dolph said, "I'm gonna take a leak over there in the hay!" and trailed off. Michelle was bein aware, until she heard screams.

She followed the screams. Until she saw Dolph. And Matt. Matt on the ground. Knife in his mouth. Michelle started to cry. It was only her and Dolph now. Dolph told Michelle he'll see if Matt's alive. He knew he wasn't. He just wanted to make his girl happy. Michelle felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Miz and Maria. Maria told them Kelly and Drew died. Michelle starting crying more. Dolph said "Babe, go with them. I'll uhm, see if he's alive." He pointed to the lifeless body on the ground. Michelle nodded, and they left. Dolph stayed, until something razor sharp, hit him repeadiately, lots of razor sharp things, took his life away. He knew, as soon as the sharp object came in him, he knew Michelle would be crying. He couldn't even say goodbye.

Maryse and John were now just kissing. Until something bumped into them. They stopped, glanced, and saw a shadow running away. Maryse suddenly got scared, and started walking backwards, away from the shadow. She then turned around and ran. John followed. Maryse bumped into something and fell on the ground. she glimpsed up and saw an unrecognizable person, with a long knife. John ran up and scooped her up, and ran the other way. They then fell down by bumping into something,. The other people fell down, known as Maria, Miz, and Michelle. They helped each other up and Michelle said "Let's go get Dolph!" They all nodded. John told them about them running from the killers. They entered the barn. They saw Dolph. Michelle fell on her knees, her tears raining cats and dogs. She started saying stuff noone could understand since she was sobbing. Maryse and Maria started crying. Nowhere near as much as Michelle. Everyone heard Michelle sob "Please! Please let this be a dream!" They all knew it wasn't a dream. Since Miz wasn't dating anyone, he went to Michelle and gave her a **BIG **hug. He wasn't letting her go anytime soon. John held Maryse tight also. Maria had noone to hold, so she left.

Cody and Beth were still i the woods. It was kinda cold out, so they were sitting in front of a bonfire. Cody had a small book bag, and opened it up. He exclaimed "I got graham crackers, marshmellows, and hershey bars!" Beth had a smile on her face. She walked away to go get sticks. Something grabbed her from behind a tree. She glanced and saw the Million Dollar Son laughing. He asked "Watcha doin'?"

Beth smiled and said "Me and Cody are making smores. Wanna join?" Ted nods and grabs a stick. They stroll over to Cody. Cody saw a shadow behind Beth and said "DUCK!" Beth ducked and he through a graham cracker at Ted. Cody says "Oh, hey Ted! You scared me!"

Ted says "Hey!" Beth throws Cody a stick, and explained how Ted is here now. Cody chuckled and gave them their ingredients for there smores. They were _still_ being watched.

The clueless redhead walked through the woods after she left the barn. She just walked around, wishing Miz was there to hold her. lthough they never dated, she still liked him. She heard stepping behind her in the leaves. She started walking faster, so did the footsteps. She jogged, so did the footsteps. She sprinted, never heard the footsteps again. She started walking backwards. When she turned around, she saw the house. She went in.


End file.
